glee_the_future_yearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Evans
Phoenix Evans is a recurring character on the fanfic Glee: The Future Years. Phoenix was created by KCisaGleek98. Biography Phoenix had a hard life from the moment she was conceived. Her mother, Lillian, worked at a local bar as a bartender, to Lillian this wasn't the ideal job but it paid the bills. Lillian had never planned on having a child, at least not until she was settled down and had a better job. That is until she was impregnated by the man who owned the bar, who was outraged once he discovered the pregnancy. Despite not being planned, Phoenix entered the world and into a living hell that belonged solely to Lillian and Phoenix. Phoenix's father, Clay Evans, began to abuse Lillian and Phoenix. Lillian wanted to leave with her daughter but she knew Clay had them trapped, so she turned to alcohol to drown her worries. Once she began school Phoenix tried her best to hide the bruises that littered her body, she did her best to fit in. She needed friends, she needed a shoulder to cry on. Phoenix wasn't good at making friends, her personality reflected that of her father's, all she'd ever known was cruelty and pain. Her peers considered her to be a freak because she often cried in the bathroom for no apparent reason, but she had many reasons to cry. Then came the faithful night when Phoenix was barely thirteen years old, her father raped her and beat her into a concussion. Clay wouldn't stop, despite Lillian's cries, begging him to hurt her instead. The neighbors eventually heard the cries of pain and distress coming from Phoenix and her mother. Cops were called and the tragic story of Phoenix Evans spread like wildfire. Finally freed from her father, Phoenix assumed her life would automatically turn around, that she'd finally have friends. Boy, was she wrong. Phoenix was bullied, no guys would go near her after what her father had done and she was called every name in the book. She couldn't understand how these people could continue to her hurt her now that they knew all the pain she had already been put through. Her living hell just got worse and Phoenix became cold, heartless and depressed. Lillian noticed the dark path her daughter was headed down, and she decided to move them to Lima, Ohio, far away from their past. After three years of constant bullying and thirteen years of abuse, Phoenix was finally given a fresh start. Now, sixteen, Phoenix believes that she has finally been freed from her hell of a life as she starts over in Lima, Ohio. Though a fresh start may not heal all of her scars, emotional and physical, singing helps keep her sane. Season One Love is Hard Demi gets Phoenix to audition for Glee Club. Phoenix sings Nobody's Home for her audition. Afterwards, Phoenix reveals she is lesbian to Demi, and tells Demi she knows she is one too. She later sings in Good Time. The Next Step Phoenix sings Your Love Is My Drug with Demi, and afterwards they kiss. Avril Time Phoenix sings in Complicated and Keep Holding On. She begins a relationship with Demi. Past Life Phoenix flirts with Demi, and later sings in Six Degrees of Separation. The Battle Phoenix is on Skype with Demi and later sings in Want U Back and Wide Awake. The Lead She is present during the New Directions meeting. Love Triangle Phoenix sings Bubbly for Demi. Songs Solos Season One: Nobody'shome.jpg|Nobody's Home (Love is Hard) Bubbly.jpg|Bubbly (Love Triangle) Duets Season One: Yourloveismydrug.jpg|Your Love Is My Drug (Demi) (The Next Step) Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:LGBT Characters